1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet printer cartridge upper cover, and more particularly, to an ink-jet printer cartridge upper cover with the setting of a non-rigid sealing ring for the purpose of sealing with other portions of the upper cover to prevent the ink from leakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 of a cross sectional view of a prior art ink-jet printer cartridge upper cover 12. The ink-jet printer cartridge upper cover 12 engages with a vent-tip 13. The upper cover 12 further includes an opening 15, and the vent-tip 13 also includes an air passageway 16. For the purpose of communicating the ambient air outside the ink-jet printer cartridge upper cover 12 and the air inside of it the vent-tip 13 further includes another opening 18 located at the top end of the air passageway 16. The setting of protruded portion 19 protruded around and from the surface of the vent-tip 13 is for the engagement of the vent-tip 13 with the upper cover 12. The protruded portion 19 is designed to prevent the ink from leaking through the opening 15 of the upper cover 12. However, the protruded portion 19 may be rubbed to a level due to the friction with the upper cover 12 once it is going to engage with the upper cover 12, thus leading to some gaps between the protruded portion 19 and the upper cover 12. As this result, the original purpose of setting the protruded portion 19 will be undermined, and that is why the leakage of the inkthrough the opening 15 may occur under this kind of condition.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide an ink-jet printer cartridge upper cover with a non-rigid sealing ring for the purpose of sealing with other portions of the ink-jet printer cartridge upper cover tightly. In other words, the non-rigid sealing ring is like a buffer between the upper cover and the vent-tip, and, additionally, because of setting of this detachable non-rigid sealing ring, the entire manufacturing process is improved in the time and labor cost wise.
In accordance with the claimed invention, an ink-jet printer cartridge upper cover includes an inner tube, an outer tube, a non-rigid sealing ring defining a hole at the center portion thereof, and a vent-tip forming a cavity about the bottom surface thereof and having an air passageway extending from the bottom surface of the cavity through the non-rigid sealing ring hole, the upper cover inner tube, and the upper cover outer tube. Inner surface of the non-rigid sealing ring hole engages with the outer surface of the upper cover inner tube, and the outer surface of the hole engages with the inner surface of the cavity.
It is an advantage of the present invention that addition of detachable non-rigid sealing ring not only seals with other portions of the upper cover very tightly to prevent any ink leakage, but accelerate the entire manufacturing flow while integrating the non-rigid sealing ring into the upper cover.